A TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) tape, a COF (Chip on Film) tape, etc. which are film-mounting semiconductor devices have been heretofore often wound on a reel. For example, in a manufacturing process, a chip part such as a semiconductor chip is mounted, by a reel to reel method, on a TAB tape on which a wiring pattern has been formed. Further, a TAB tape is wound on a reel while being stored or transported.
FIG. 8 is a view illustrating a conventional case in which a TAB tape 502 is wound on a reel 501.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, the TAB tape 502 is wound on the reel 501 so that the TAB tape 502 and an embossed spacer 503 overlap each other. Usually, the TAB tape 502 corresponding to 1 (one) lot is wound on one reel (e.g., the TAB tape 502 corresponding to 1 (one) lot (40 m) and 52 m of the embossed spacer 503 are wound on the reel 501 having an outer dimension of Ø405 mm). The reel 501 is arranged so as to wind in, between two flanges on both sides of the reel 501, the TAB tape 502 and the embossed spacer 503.
The structure allows the embossed spacer 503 subjected to embossing to serve as a buffer material. Thus, the embossed spacer 503 protects a circuit side of the TAB tape 502 wound on the reel 501 on which circuit side the wiring pattern is provided.
As disclosed in, e.g., Patent Literature 1, a TAB tape thus wound on a reel is sealed in a packing bag so as to be stored or transported.
There proposed various shapes of a reel for a TAB tape.
For example, a used reel is collected and cleaned in a cleaning process so as to be reused. In view of this, Patent Literature 2 discloses such a tape reel that its core portion which has been heretofore likely to accumulate a cleaning solution therein due to its sealed structure is formed into a skeletal one in order that improvement of a cleaning efficiency and a drying efficiency in the cleaning process improves reusability.
In order to prevent deformation of a TAB tape wound on a reel, it is necessary to wind a TAB tape on a reel, without causing a displacement. In view of this, Patent Literature 3 discloses a reel for a TAB tape which reel has holding plates each of which is attached to a corresponding one of respective outer surfaces of flange sections of the reel. A protrusion of each of the holding plates is inserted into a hole of a corresponding one of the flange sections so as to protrude from an inner surface of the corresponding one of the flange sections. This makes it possible to wind a TAB tape on the reel substantially narrowly in a width direction of the TAB tape. As a result, it becomes possible to wind the TAB tape on the reel so as to make edges of the TAB tape aligned.